Cendrillon
Cendrillon (サンドリヨン) è un Hatsune Miku e KAITO duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto da orange e prodotto da Signal P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Matryoshka. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''""Cendrillon" is French for "Cinderella". That famous fairytale is reimagined and retold here with beauty and mystique. Why did Cinderella go to the castle? And what is her secret? You have to check out this Miku and KAITO duet!"'' Liriche Giapponese=朝まで踊る夢だけ見せて 時計の鐘が解く魔法 曖昧な指誘う階段 三段飛ばしに跳ねていく 馬車の中で震えてた みじめな古着　めくり廻れ夜の舞踏 見知らぬ顔探す　囁くあの声が 握り締めた刃衝きたて　すべてを奪えと 孤児（みなしご）集う城　笑み仮面に描いて 偽りの慈しみさえ　羽で包む熾天使（セラフ） 灰の中で赤く溶けて混じる硝子の靴 今更帰る震えているの あなたが目をやる時計 靴脱ぎ踊るスロープ抜けて 喉まで伸びる指の先で すくう雫口付けて 走る衝動　背骨抜けていく刹那 鐘は鳴らさないで　あなたにひざまずき まだダメと叫んだ右手が　突き刺すサヨナラ 消せない硝煙を香水にまとう姫 強い瞳僕の凍った　仮面ごと撃ち抜く 今も耳にあなたの吐息が 突き刺さるの遠い夢 ステンドグラスごし光る月が 君にかぶせたベール ドレス膝で裂いて　ティアラは投げ捨てて 見つめあう瞳と瞳が　火花を放つ 孤独な魂が炎あげ惹かれあう その涙すくえないなら　まるで一人遊び 時よ止まれ今はあなたに酔いしれて 揺れる鼓動一つ一つを　刻み付けてたい とどまれ熱く濡れ　打ち付ける昂まりに これ以上は動けないよ まるで御伽噺（フェアリィテイル）|-|Romaji=asa made odoru yume dake misete tokei no kane ga toku mahou aimai na yubi sasou kaidan sandan tobashi ni hanete iku basha no naka de furueteta mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoru no butou mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga nigirishimeta yaiba tsukitate subete o ubae to minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu SERAPH hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru GLASS no kutsu imasara kaeru furueteiru no anata ga me o yaru tokei kutsu nugi odoru SLOPE nukete nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de sukuu shizuku kuchizukete hashiru shoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna kane wa narasanaide anata ni hizamazuki mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsukisasu sayonara kesenai shouen o kousui ni matou hime tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchinuku ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga tsukisasaru no tooi yume STAINED GLASS goshi hikaru tsuki ga kimi ni kabuseta VEIL DRESS hiza de saite TIARA wa nagesutete mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana o hanatsu kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau sono namida sukuenai nara marude hitori asobi toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoishirete yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu o kizamitsuketetai todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni kore ijou wa ugokenai yo marude FAIRY TALE|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Blacksaingrain' Let (me) dream of dancing till the dawn The bells of the clock would break the magic Vaguely (those) fingers beckon (me) to the stairs (I) leap them up taking three at a time In the carriage (you were) shivering Flick up the miserable rags and dance in the ball at night (I) look for the one (I) do not know. That voice whispers (me) "Thrust the edge (you) hold and take away everything" In the castle orphans get together, drawing smiles on the masks The seraph would take even a false mercy under the wings In the ashes the glass slippers are ruddily melting and merging Knowing too late, (I) get shivers and wish to go back At the clock you glance (I) take off the slippers and dance through a slope By the tips of (your) fingers reached for (my) neck (I) brush a tear and give it a kiss At that moment an impulse runs down the spine Do not ring the bells. As (I) fall on (my) knees to you And cry "Not yet", (my) right hand thrusts "Farewell" (You are) the princess with indelible perfume of gunshot residue (Your) strong eyes penetrate (me) right through my icy mask Still your breath pierces the ears (of mine) (It would be) a faraway dream The moon shining through a stained-glass window is The veil (I) put on you At the knee (I) tear the dress and throw away the tiara (We) gaze into each other's eyes and sparks fly Burning in flames, the lonely souls feel drawn to each other If (I) cannot blush away your tears As if (it were) a solitary play (May) the time stop now! Intoxicated by you (I) wish to engrave every swaying throb (on my mind) (May) it stay! Stricken by hotly wet surge (I) cannot move any more As if (it were) a fairy tale Video Project Mirai 2 Cendrillon Hatsune Miku • Shion Kaito|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【初音ミク・KAITO】サンドリヨン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni del 2008 Categoria:Canzoni DLC